


Snow Angels

by grahamirror (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/grahamirror
Summary: Molly has a nightmare about snow and finds a way to keep warm.





	Snow Angels

She was sinking. The snow had enveloped her body and she was falling deeper and deeper.  
She couldn't move or scream. She could only watch helplessly the cold white shroud wrapping itself around her. She could see the Dragon standing above her with a snarl on his scarred face until the snow slowly covered her eyes and all she could see was white.

Her eyes opened. Her heart was beating far too quickly. She took a deep breath and tried to slow down her heartbeat. She wasn't lying in a bank of snow, she was in a hotel bed. There wasn't any snow covering her eyes, she could clearly see the faint morning light coming in through the half closed curtains.

Memories of comforting Will after he woke up gasping from his own nightmares came to her uninvited. She wiped away her tears angrily. She didn't want to think about him all the time. Once again she felt endlessly grateful that her cousin was staying in the house she used to share with Will and taking care of the dogs. She couldn't stand the thought of returning to that place.

She knew she wasn't going to go back to sleep so she slipped out of bed quietly. She could do with a walk. She pulled on her jeans and boots, pulled up her hair and went into the living room area. She peeked into Wally's bedroom through the half open door. He was still asleep. She was glad at least her nightmares weren't loud, he didn't need to get even more upset than he already was. 

She quickly scribbled a note for him telling him she went out for coffee so he wouldn't worry if he woke up and she wasn't there. She slowly wrapped her shearling coat around herself, her arm still moved with painful difficulty. Taking her phone and the keys to the room she quietly got out.

The cold early morning air almost took her back to the dream but she needed to take a walk. Lying in bed wasn't going to help her, she needed to move. Staying still in bed would feel like sinking into the snow. This early in the morning there weren't many people around which made her a bit calmer, she didn't need to look over her shoulder to see if there was someone right behind her. 

Snow wasn't always a part of her nightmares. She used to love it as a child, winter was her favourite season. One of the things she loved most was making snow angels with her mom. They would lie in the deep snow in their front yard and create shapes in it until their clothes were soaked through. She would laugh and delight in the pretty figures they made. When they were done with the angels they would go back into the house where her dad would be waiting for them with mugs of hot chocolate and warm hugs.

She wrapped her coat tighter around herself. The memory made her crave hot chocolate so she looked for a grocery store. She wouldn't want to live in a city, it was too loud and crowded but she did appreciate the convenience of 24/7 stores. She found a small supermarket and went inside. There were only a few people there at this hour and she wandered around the empty isles. She got what she needed, a carton of milk and a can of hot chocolate mix, and went to pay for her picks.

There was no line at the register but just as she was paying a tall man appeared right behind her and she couldn't help a flinch. She paid quickly and hurried out of the store, deciding that she had spent enough time outside. The streets were still fairly empty and she relaxed a little, the tension in her back slightly loosening up. 

When she returned to the hotel room Wally was already up and flicking through the channels on the television. He jumped to greet her and she hugged him tightly. He followed her to the small kitchen area where she got the groceries out of their plastic bag. She poured milk in two mugs and put them in the microwave. The cocoa she stirred into the warm milk disturbed the white surface and created a dark whirlpool that soon calmed into sweetness. Before she could get her mug and give Wally his own he hugged her again. She held him tight and kissed his forehead, already feeling warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
